The proposed Biomedical Research Program at Norfolk State University is designed to, (1) provide opportunity for faculty members to initiate or continue scientific investigations of biomedical relevance, (2) to involve several undergraduate students who are interested in pursuing careers in bomedical sciences. Accordingly, each faculty member would accommodate, at least, two undergraduate students, assign them to specific projects and provide guidance as needed. It is our considered opinion, as in the past, that such an effort would strengthen the background of both faculty and students, enhance the level of instructional activities, improve the statistics of our students who pursue advanced or graduate studies in biomedical sciences, and provide the science department the necessary visibility, that would attract more students to the university. To achieve these ends, the following projects are proposed: (1) Comparative In Vitro - In Vivo Mutagenesis and carcinogenesis. (2) Essential Fatty Acid Metabolism of Human Endothelial Cells. (3) Weight Loss/Exercise Effects on Blood Lipids of Young Black Adults. (4) Resistance of Mice To Salmonella typhimurium. (5) Attenuation of the Effects of Brain Damage: Recovery of Function. (6) In Vivo and In Vitro Analysis of the Biologic Activity of Metronidazole. (7) The Effects of Selected Pesticides on Fecundity and Embryonal Development and Their Residues and Biotransformations. (8) Factors Affecting The Aging of Serum Albumins.